Slovenská fanfiction!!!
by Apophis
Summary: Fanfiction in slovak language


Prvá kapitola  
  
Khawendil široko zazíval, zdvihol ruky nad hlavu, prepol špičky, čím sa predĺžil o ďalších pár centimetrov, vydržal niekoľko sekúnd, uvoľnil sa, znova zazíval a ďalej ležal na mäkkej zelenej tráve. Prívetivý jarný vánok ho hladil po líci, vzduchom sa niesla omamná vôňa zeme. Khawendil nezaprel svoj pôvod. Oči sivé ako búrkové mračno hľadeli z krásne formovanej tváre, štíhle telo halil temno zelený plášť, aký nosieval jeho ľud, dlhé havranie vlasy mu padali na plecia. Pred mnohými vekmi, keď Sindar utekali pred hordami Morgotha, temného nepriateľa svetla, našli Khawendilovi predkovia útočisko v skrytom kráľovstve Gondolin. Sám Turgon ich ustanovil strážcami prvej brány a mnohé elfské piesne ospevovali ich statočnosť v poslednom, zúfalom boji. Gondolin však padol a pre malého Khawendila bol len vzdialenou spomienkou, napínavým rozprávaním, pri ktorom mu po chrbte behali príjemné zimomriavky. Vtedy sa ešte volal Lúmelindil, milovník súmračného spevu.  
  
„K zemi," zreval Orc-Thaur. Khawendil sa zo svojho ležoviska nevzrušene prizeral sa ako vysoký, urastený muž uhýba ťažkému kladivu, ktorým sa oháňal rozzúrený goblin. Zarylo sa do zem len pár centimetrov od jeho hlavy. Khawendil sa ani nepohol. Muž medzitým vytasil meč a zaboril ho do útrob nepriateľa. Khawendil zadúfal, že odíde z jeho lúky čo najskôr. Orc- Thaur si medzitým zvedavo obzeral dve nehybné postavy natiahnuté na tráve. Na opálenej pokožke elfovej tváre zbadal červené škvrny. Opatrne sa ich dotkol.  
  
„Odíď, Smrteľník," poradil mu Khawendil.  
  
„Kto si?" spýtal sa Orc-Thaur.  
  
Khawendil neodpovedal.  
  
Orc-Thaur si dôkladne očistil meč. Ešte nikdy nevidel elfa. „Ja som Orc- Thaur, Postrach Orkov. Prišiel som ponúknuť svoju pomoc kráľovi elfov. Vieš, kde má svoje sídlo?"  
  
„Možno by si sa najprv mal naučiť po elfsky, Pominuteľný. Orc-Thaur v našom jazyku znamená Strašný Ork. Neviem, či si takýmto menom získaš priazeň."  
  
Orc-Thaur prižmúril oči. „Orkovia už vedia, čo znamená moje meno. Ak nie si slepý, vieš to aj ty. Zaveď ma k svojmu kráľovi."  
  
„Nemám čas, Zraniteľný."  
  
Orc-Thaur jemne prešiel čepeľou meča po elfovom hrdle. „Povedal som ti, ako sa volám. A ty mi teraz povieš, kde nájdem tvojho kráľa."  
  
Khawendil odvrátil zrak.  
  
„Myslel som, že elfovia život milujú."  
  
„Naozaj by si sa mal naučiť po elfsky. Ja som Khawendil a milujem pohodlné ležanie v tráve," odvetil Khawendil.  
  
„Tvoje ležanie v tráve by ti prišlo poriadne draho, keby som dnes ráno zvolil inú cestu," namietol Orc-Thaur.  
  
„Mocný hrdina ako si ty si cestu iste nájde aj sám," povedal Khawendil a zavrel oči.  
  
Orc-Thaur sa načiahol za lesnou jahodou a takmer zakopol o mŕtvolu orka, ktorého práve (zasa) zložil ťažkým obojručákom. Meč sa volal Gurth-muil a v ich osade sa dedil už celé pokolenia. Zvyčajne ho dostával najmenej šikovný z budúcich bojovníkov, pretože bol dosť vyštrbený. Nemalo zmyslel handikepovať dobrých bojovníkov štrbavým mečom.  
  
Orc-Thaur bol hladný. Odkedy odišiel z rodnej osady, živil sa len vodou a lesnými plodmi. Skúšal si vyrobiť luk a šípy, aby mal aspoň akú takú nádej uloviť čosi pod zub, no nevedel si upliesť tetivu. Posplietané trávy pukali v jeho mocných prstoch, vlasy mal príliš krátke a jemné, vytrvalo hľadal, ale nenachádzal nič, čo by mu mohlo pomôcť. Teraz prehľadával mŕtvolu orka. Vlastne ho nechcel zabiť, orkov bolo málo a niektorí zberatelia boli ochotní za nich dobre zaplatiť. Lenže ork nemal náladu na vyjednávanie. Vrhol sa na neho, práve keď Orc-Taura upútal záhon jahôd.  
  
  
  
Orc-Thaur metodicky spásal štvrtý trs jahôd a cítil ako ho pomaly opúšťajú sily. Veru, už ani jeho krok nebol taký rázny ako to bola jeho obyčaj, skôr sa tak lemral po okolí vedomý si toho, že keď do hodiny nezoženie poriadny kus masa, asi tu biedne zhynie hladom. Už skoro ani nevládal ze sebou ťahať ťažký obojručák Gurth-muil a myslel si, že jeho dni sú zrátané, keď sa zrazu pred jeho zrakmi objavila nádherná tetiva. Nadšene po nej chňapol, ale zrazu sa mu nemilo prihovorila v cudzej reči a Orc-Thaur si sklamane uvedomil že na jej konci sa nachádza elfova hlava.  
  
„O, prepáčte, pane," pokúsil sa povedať niečo na svoju obranu, ale akosi mu zlyhával intelekt. Kam sa pozrel videl samé krúžiace safaládky, bizónie stehná a inú váru hodnú statných rytierov. Okrem toho stretol už druhého elfa v živote v priebehu pol hodiny a to dokáže obyčajného človeka trošku rozhádzať. „Hľadám kráľa elfov. Chcel by som mu ponúknuť svoju pomoc pri nastávajúcej večeri a potom sa uvidí."  
  
Khawendil si rozladene uvedomil, že toto je ten istý doterný smrtelník, čo mu pred krátkou dobou na jeho obľúbenej lúčke rozpáral orka a pomaly začal zvažovať isté protiopatrenia.  
  
„Si otravný, Pažavý-ako-ork."  
  
Ľudský bojovník sa nedal tak ľahko odradiť. „Je možné, že vy elfovia máte niečo proti normálnym ľuďom?"  
  
Elf zazíval a pregulil sa v mäkkej tráve na druhý bok, načúvajúc piesni stromov a pilných lesných tvorov. „Nemám na teba čas, Smrdutý-ork."  
  
„Myslel som, že pre Prvorodených Eldar čas stratil hodnotu. Keby som ja žil 3.000 rokov, prvých pár storočí by som sa len váľal.... ach." Orc-Thaur sa odmlčal, zasiahnutý náhlou logikou situácie.  
  
Zrazu vykríkol tenký hlások.„Ork!"  
  
Orc-Thaur spozornel. Prejavilo sa to tak, že skrčil obočie, prižmúril jedno oko a nastražil uši. „Kto ma to volá?"  
  
Elf rezignoval a ležérne sa vyhupol na spodnú vetvu priľahlého stromu. „Pravdepodobne tým myslí toho orka, čo sa ti chystá spracovať hlavu kyjakom, Smrteľník."  
  
Orc-Thaur sa otočil a zbadal okrem mohutného kyjaku, čo mu presvišťal tesne okolo pravého ucha ešte aj dve postavy drobného vzrastu, ktoré buď robili orcovi pedikúru, alebo z iných dôvodov pichali do jeho nohy malými mečíkmi.  
  
Boli to hobiti. Orc Thaur si najprv myslel, že to budú trpaslíci, ale tí majú notoricky hrubé hlasy od večného vyspevovania popuárnych piesní typu: Když báječnou trpaslíčku potká báječný trpaslík...Zamával mečom a orc zrozpačitel. Ale len na chvíľu. Potom sa hybko sklonil a keď sa vystrel v každej ruke držal jedného hobita.  
  
„Pusť potvoro," zapípal ten prvý a ten druhý sa ho pokúšal uhryznúť do palca. Orc Thaur vedel, že by mal tým mečom máchať smerom k orcovej hlave ale nejako sa nemohol sustrediť. Pravému hobitovi vyčuhovala z vrecka klobáska. Čabajka na prvý pohľad. Padol na kolená a zvolal:  
  
„Daj!"  
  
Ako si tak ladne kľakal, meč sa zapichol do orkovej nohy, presne do tej, ktorú mu predtým oždibovali hobiti. Orc zreval, pustil hobitov a chytil si nohu. Tým sa však jeho hlava dostala príliš blízko k bojovnému hobitovi zvanému Spoony a ten nezaváhal.  
  
Druhý hobit, menom Knify začal zvracať, keď videl toľko krvi. Orc-Thaur len len že zachránil čabajku pred osudom horším ako smrť. Pre istotu ju hneď zožral. Pred očami sa mu rozjasnilo a videl dvoch veľmi pohoršených hobitov, ako mu mávajú mečíkmi okolo nohy.  
  
„Pánové, pohovorme si o tom." Orc-Thaur nikdy neveril, že táto veta funguje, ale veľmi nerád zabíjal tesne po jedle.  
  
„Jéé, Spoony, pozri, tam je elf!"  
  
„Kde?"  
  
„Pane, dáte nám autogram?," spýtal sa Knify pohotovo a vybral zväzoček lopúchových listov starostlivo pozošívaných mačacím črievkom (ukradol ho miestnemu felčiarovi).  
  
„Do pamätníčka" dodal hrdo.  
  
Khawendilovi sa udelalo špatně.  
  
„Jéééé, Spoony, pozri! Elf čaruje!  
  
„Kde?"  
  
„Aha, mení farbu. Prispôsobuje sa okoliu."  
  
„Aký je krásne zelený."  
  
„Ale veď všetci lesní elfovia sú zelení," argumentoval Knify. „To potom splývajú s okolím, tak že ich vôbec nie je vidno."  
  
„Niečo ako ja v komore?" pýtal sa Spoony, ktorému sa tá teória nejako nepozdávala.  
  
„Presne. To potom môže byť les samý elf a ty žiadneho neuvidíš."  
  
„Ale my sme predsa jedného videli, alebo chceš povedať, že to bola nejaká kytka?"  
  
Orc-Thaur si medzitým svižne poutieral mastnotu od klbásy do plášťa, prehodil si cez plece obojručák a tváril sa ako náhodný okoloidúci. „Páni."  
  
„Nepribližuj sa ku mne, požierač klobás, lebo ťa prepichnem!" pohrozil bojovný hobit Spoony svojím nožíkom, ktorým pôvodne zamýšľal krájať čabajku. Sklamane sa poobzeral po okolí. „Vidíš to! Odplašil si nám elfa! Ako teraz nájdeme kráľa elfov?"  
  
„A čo bude s našou druhou večerou? Už som aj zabudol ako jedlo vyzerá. Pozrite ako mi trčia rebrá! Neprežijem zimu." Knify mal slzy na krajíčku.  
  
Vedomý si toho, že dneska mu asi za záchranu života nikto nepoďakuje, vykročil Orc-Thaur smerom do lesa. Nemal síce ani šajnu, ktorým smerom sa vydať, ale v tohto momente sa mu zdalo všetko prijateľnejšie ako načúvať hobitiemu bláboleniu.  
  
„Stoj, pane!" ozvalo sa spoza jeho chrbta a naraz mu cestu zahradil temperamentnejší z hobitov divo sa oháňajúci krivákom, ani nie tak naňho, ako na menšieho hobita, ktorý sa ho márne snažil odtiahnuť z cesty. „Pusť ma, Knify Šunkoham! (niune, fakt by si im mala vymysliet nejake lyricke slovenske mena – nechavam to na teba, specialistu!Šunkoham je super!). Keď mal tuto pán dosť odvahy na boj z mojou klobásou, nech si teraz trúfne na..."  
  
Spoony si premeral človekov mečisko. „... nech sa aspoň slušne predstaví. Uhm."  
  
„Alebo nech si aspoň ide svojou cestou?" pípol Knify s nádejou v hlase.  
  
Človečí bojovník vypol hruď. „Moje meno je Postrach Orkov, Orc-Thaur, obávaný Orkobijca z lesov Temného Hvozdu! Môj meč je Gurth-muil, môj kôň chcípnuvší po ceste je Irgak a tuhľa kožené púzdro Agkohrfrk!"  
  
„Fíha," ušlo Knifymu, čím si od svojho druha vyslúžil poriadny sťuchanec lakťom do rebier.  
  
„Ja som Spoony Sváčomil (aj to je super!) dobyvateľ kapustnej pláne pri Bystrej riečke a tuto pán vedľa je hrdý Knify Šunkoham, pokoriteľ mnohých ... mnohých temných síl."  
  
„To ako ja?" spýtal sa Knify a zručne sa uhol pred priateľovým lakťom. „Smiem sa spýtať pána Orc-Thaura, čo je v tom púzdre, ktorým sa tak chváli? "  
  
Orc-Thaur sa zatváril dôležito. „Moji milí hobiti, nesiem dôležitú listinu elfskému kráľovi od panovníka Heruhwesta (pán vetrov). Putujem bez oddychu už 2 týždne a pobil som mnoho nepriateľov, aby som mu ju mohol odovzdať. Kam máte však namierené vy?"  
  
„To je tak," nadýchol sa Knify k veľkému rečníckemu výkonu, ktorý mu prekazil Spoony, keď mu zacpal ústa dlaňou.  
  
„Pst! Ani muk o tajnom poslaní! Ups!"  
  
„Ideme si poobzerať elfov, že áno," rýchlo dodal Knify, hneď ako vyplul Spoonyho chlpatý palec.  
  
„Presne tak," prikývol rýchlo ten druhý presvedčivo.  
  
Orc-Thaur si ich podozrievavo premeral pohľadom, potom vykročil po ceste do lesa. „Je mi to ľúto, ale vyzerá to tak, že máme spoločnú cestu."  
  
„Gurth-Muil? Heruhwesta sa mi opovážil poslať bojovníka vyzbrojeného Gurth- muilom?" Elfí kráľ zlovestne stihol obrvy. „Povedz smrteľník, nie je azda zvykom Tvojho rodu, že ten najlepší dostane na cesty luk Cuthalion, nazvaný podľa elfského bojovníka Belega, ktorého meno žije v mnohých piesňach? A kde je posledný z nositeľov Cuthalionu, chrabrý lukostrelec Aras, ktorý sa v lesoch vyznal lepšie ako jeleň? A kde sú jeho synovia, Lor, bojovník rýchly ako sen a Thoron orlozrak?"  
  
Orc-Thaur pokorne sklonil hlavu. „Či som sa nepresekal so svojím Gurth- muilom z ďalekého Estoladu? Jeho vyštrbené ostrie spôsobilo mnoho rán aj tvojim nepriateľom, ó vznešený pane Nesmrteľných."  
  
„Never mu, ó kráľ elfov. Za klobásu zapredá aj svoju česť!", nezdržal sa Spoony.  
  
Kráľ Lhachluin (modrý skáčúci plameň) majestátne pokynul smerom k svojej kráľovskej tabuli. Na nízkych stolíkoch ležali veľké misy zo spletených stebiel trávy, ktorú elfovia milovali najviac, aglon-las-galen. Vo vzduchu sa vznášala vábna vôňa pečenej diviny, zemiakového šalátu, kapra na bielom víne a praženej kukurice. „To sú veľké slová, bystrý hobite. Teba, ako sa zdá, podobné pôžitky nelákajú."  
  
Knify a Spoony sa nezmohli na slovo. Lhachluin predstieral, že si nevšimol tenký pramienok slín, ktorý im stekal dole hobitími kacabajkmi a riekol: "Prosím." Potom sa obrátil k Orc-Thaurovi.  
  
„Aj ty sa posilni, Smrteľný. O tvojom osude rozhodnem, keď Vznešená Elbereth postriebri nočnú oblohu."  
  
Spoony sa ohnal dýkou po Orc-Thaurovi, ktorý mu chcel spod nosa potiahnuť hodnú klbásu, zvodne sa lesknúcu v mesačnom svite elfieho sídla. Pritom ostražito sledoval Knifyho, či si nepchá šamiónové krokety pod kacabajku, miesto do ich spoločnej brašne ukrytej pod stolom. Vznešený elfí kráľ sa ešte nevrátil, čo trojici vôbec neprekážalo, lebo pri omamnej vôni pokrmov na stole všetky podradné-čiže ostatné úlohy upadli do zabudnutia.  
  
„Práve som si išiel povoliť opasok, keď tu ľaľa zisťujem, že už je rozopnutý."  
  
„Spoony, pozri koľko elfov! Kam sa pozrieš, vidíš aspoň tucet!" vyhŕkol Knify nadšene s ústami plnými rajčinovej huspeniny.  
  
„Uhm. Pľuješ mi na klbásu!" zazrel na ňho druhý hobit a spokojne si všimol ako si človečí bojovník odsadol ďalej. „Máme ešte nejakú brašnu? V tej pod stolom sa už začínajú všetky tie vzácne pochúťky lisovať do jednej."  
  
„Jasné že máme! Ešte že máš so sebou Knifyho Šunkohama, lebo bezomňa by si bol úplne stratený. Spomeň si na tú hromadu úžitočných vecí, čo si skoro nechal doma," rozprával Knify.  
  
„Máš na rozume neopomenuteľné veci ako prenosný pultík na sušenie šampiónov, obľúbená maľovaná čutora od tety a desať kotúčov špagátu, s ktorých tri stačili na zaplnenie všetkého drahocenného priestoru na jedlo?" prehodil Spoony vyčítavo, nachvíľu odtrhnúc oči od rýchlo miznúcej klbásy.  
  
Knify pokrčil ramenami. „To keby sme sa náhodou stratili vo veľmi dlhom bludisku. A okrem toho som ich nakoniec nezobral."  
  
„Áno, pre istotu žiaden, ty mudrlant!" Spoony sa načiahol a šikovne zmietol zvyšky údených safaládok do brašny pod stolom.  
  
„Spoony!" vykríkol druhý hobit neisto. „Nemali by sme tu nejaké jedlo nechať? Predstav si, že všetci tí nádherní elfovia budú musieť ostať bez druhej večere!"  
  
„O to sa nemusíte báť, maličkí," ozval sa melodický hlas za nimi, až Spoonymu od ľaku zaskočila bukvica.  
  
Orc-Thaur sa napriamil ako zbadal vojsť elfieho panovníka a chvatne si zapol halenku, ktorá zvodne odkrývala jeho nepovšimnutú mužnú hruď. Bol dosť rozladený, lebo elfská krásavica nalievajúca víno vytrvalo prehliadala všetky jeho snahy o upútanie pozornosti.  
  
„Ó, všemocný, či už je rozhodnuté ako naložíte s poddaným kráľa Heruhwesta? Bude mi cťou pripojiť sa k radom tvojich bojovníkov vo vojne na severe a chrabro (boldly!) bojovať po ich boku v mene ríše Estolad."  
  
Lhachluin si ho premeral pobaveným pohľadom. „Bolo želaním kráľa Heruhwesta, aby som dovolil nahliadnuť jeho poddanému do bojového umenia môjho druhu. Zvážil som túto prosbu aj keď temnota dolieha na moju ríšu a každý bojovník je v týchto časoch vzácnejší než mithril. Ako prejav mojej úcty kráľovi Heruhwestovi to bude môj jediný syn, princ Lúmelindil, milovník súmračného spevu, ktorý bude stáť po tvojom boku."  
  
„Predstúp synu a ujmi sa tohto smrteľného muža. Na jeho domovom sa vznáša ešte temnejší tieň ako nad Taur-Galadom. (hviezdny les). Kráľovský rod vymiera po meči, najslávnejší hrdinovia padli pri obrane hraníc a Orc- Thaur, syn neurodzených rodičov je poslednou nádejou svojho ľudu. Nauč ho lukostreľbe, i ako používať ostrý nô-  
  
„Otče!" Khawendil sa spustil z mohutnej vetvy a postavil sa pred Orc- Thaura. „Tento muž nemôže byť nádejou a ja nemôžem byť jeho učiteľom. On nepotrebuje pozorovať nežné steblá trávy predierajúce sa vlhkou hlinou. Počúvať pieseň dažďových kvapiek. Kochať sa láskou mäkkých listov a pružných stebiel. Iným umeniam ho učiť nebudem. Som Khawendil, nie nejaký mäsiar."  
  
Lhachluin prižmúril oči. „Kedysi môj synu, som ťa počul spievať piesne o Berenovi a Luthien. O hrdinských činoch Finroda Felagunda, vznešeného elfa, ktorý dal život za najslávnejšieho z ľudí. V tvojich očiach som videl oheň a v srdci som cítil hrdosť na svojho syna."  
  
Khawendil pokrútil hlavou. „Každé elfské dieťa vie dosť, aby bolo učiteľom mladíka z Estoladu. Nechaj ma ísť svojou cestou, otče."  
  
„Odmietol by si poskytnúť útočisko vyľakanému srncovi s dravým vlkom v pätách? Či vtáčaťu, ktoré nevládze odtrhnúť pohľad od roztvorenej papule hada? Nechal by si orlie mláďa so zlomeným krídlom napospas dravému rosomákovi? –"  
  
„Nech ho učí Gwirith (apríl)."  
  
Štíhla deva so zlatými vlasmi odložila krčah s vínom. Knify chcel zaprotestovať, ale očarený Spoony mu zapchal ústa. Gwirith skúmavo pozrela na Orc-Thaura. „Prijal by budúci vodca mužov rozkazy od ženy?"  
  
Orc-Thaurovi sa zovrelo hrdlo. „Ja, vznešená pani-" zmĺkol. Potom pokľakol na jedno koleno a zašepkal: „Vždy a vo všetkom."  
  
Gwirith mu pozrela do očí a potichu sa zasmiala. „Možno by si sa naozaj mal učiť od elfských detí, budúci hrdina Estoladu. Nie v láske, ale krutosti sa vyzná môj brat Lúmelindil. Zbohom, Smrteľník. Naše cesty sa stretli len nakrátko a tak je to dobre."  
  
Rozviazala si snehobiely plášť a nechala ho splynúť na zem. V mesačnom svetle sa zaligotalo mithrilové brnenie. „Bude lepšie otče, ak odídem skôr, ako si zamýšľal."  
  
„Naozaj už musíte ísť, slečna?" opýtal sa Spoony nesmelo. „Ideme s vami," prehlásil Knify. „Samu vás nepustíme." „Vieme sa zakrádať tichšie ako lasica." „A s prakom pretromfneme aj elfského lukostrelca." „A keby ste vedeli, ako vieme variť!"  
  
„Statoční hobiti, záležitosť Gwirith sa vás netýka," usmial sa Lhachluin.  
  
„Týka."  
  
Lhachluin nepovedal ani slovo. Mlčky pristúpil k Spoonymu a zahľadel sa mu do očí.  
  
„Ja len, ja len, že-" Spoony sa zľakol. V elských očiach sa temne zaligotal odlesk hviezdy Elbereth.  
  
„-jej meno je na tom zvitku."  
  
V posledných lúčoch slnka sa Orc-Thaur znechutene pozeral, ako svišiaci šíp minul terč o dobré tri metre. „Obidve ruky musíš mať v jednej línii. A bolo by dobre keby sa ti netriasli," pokojne okomentoval jeho výkon Khawendil. Orc-Thaur si zahryzol do spodnej pery. Po štyroch hodinách lesného behu sa mu netriasli len ruky. Zato Khawendil vyzeral, ako čerstvo vyspinkané bábo. Už dva týždne sa preháňali lesmi Taur Galadu. Khawendil si za ten čas nadobudol niekoľko koží vzácneho Tieňového rysa, ktorý útočil tak rýchlo, že ho dokázali zostreliť len najlepší lukostrelci. Orc Thaur si nadobudol niekoľko jaziev. „Tak dobre, šitie necháme na zajtra ráno," vytrhol ho z myšlienok elfov sýty hlas.  
  
"Šitie?" opýtal sa Orc-Thaur zmätene. „Tie kože treba spracovať," vysvetľoval elf. „Nič nie je také praktické, ako tunika z kože Tieňového rysa. Je skoro taká dobrá ako plášte, čo tkali dievčiny kráľovnej Galadriel. Bude sa ti v nej omnoho lepšie loviť ako v tom, čo máš teraz na sebe. "  
  
Orc-Thaur pozrel na svoje vyleštené brnenie a zaťal sa:  
  
„Keď budem chcieť na sebe plášť z elfskej mačky, ulovím si ju sám."  
  
„Prirodzene. A zajtra sa naučíš, ako sa šije." Khawendil vytiahol z púzdra na chrbte jeden zo svojich olifantích nožov (olifant- stredozemská varianta slona) a začal porcovať korisť. Mladého jeleňa tentokrát výnimočne ulovil Orc-Thaur, pretože mu ho Khawendil nahnal priamo na Gurth-Muil.  
  
„Potrebujeme vodu. Studnička je stopäťdesiat entích rázov juhozápadne. A dones mi aj koreň Seregonu."  
  
Orc-Thaur potlačil povzdychnutie a vydal sa na cestu. Už sa naučil nediskutovať o podobných príkazoch. Keď to skúsil prvý krát, prestrelil mu Khawendil šípom ucho. Vtedy ho to veľmi roztrpčilo. Khawendil mu však neskôr poradil, aby si do diery vsadil vetvičku daethonu, ktorý maskuje ľudský pach. Odvtedy sa do studničiek pozeral celkom rád, ale problém bol, že si ani za Ilúvatara nemohol spomenúť, aký dlhý je entí ráz a ako vyzerá rastlina Seregon.  
  
Na svitaní sa Orc-Thaur doplazil späť do tábora. Na chrbáte vliekol niekoľko kožených čutôr plných vody a obe ruky mal plné koreňov najrozličnejších rastlín.  
  
„Khawendil?"  
  
Elf neodpovedal, ale Orc-Thaur by bol prisahal, že nehybná postava na zemi nastražila uši.  
  
„Chcel som sa ťa spýtať, prečo si sa nechal prehovoriť, aby si ma učil, ale už som na to prišiel. Jednoducho si sadista. Presne ako hovorila Gwirith."  
  
Z elfích očí vyšľahol plameň. „Vykloktaj si ústa Seregonom, keď hovoríš o mojej sestre, Smrteľník."  
  
„Lhachluin je tmavovlasý a ty tiež. A Gwirith má vlasy ako slncom tkaný hodváb. To znamený, že tvoja mama tiež musela byť blondína. Ibažeby-"  
  
Olifantí nôž sa zapichol do kmeňa starého dubu len pár centimetrov nad Orc- Thaurovou hlavou. Orc-Thaur si povedal, že na dnes vykonal dosť a radšej išiel spať.  
  
Ranné zore ožiarili lesnú čistinku a ligotali sa bledoružovým svitom v kvapkách rosy na steblách po pás vysokých tráv. Khawendil ladne zoskočil zo stromu, z ktorého vrchola obdivoval hru farieb prebúdzajúceho sa dňa, pospevujúc si melodické elfské balady ako konkurencia štebotajúcemu škovránku na vedľajšej vetve.  
  
Hlasité chrápanie ho spoľahlivo priviedlo k miestu, kde držal hliadku jeho ostražitý spoločník. Na tráve pováľanej tak, že by sa za ten výkon nemusela hanbiť ani divá sviňa, objavil voľne umiestnené bagandže, zhužvaný plášť prepichnutý obojručným mečom a jeden obraz telesného chátrania. Skusmo doňho šťuchol svojim lukom, skúmajúc či to ešte žije, ale človek sa len presypal na druhý bok a chrápal veselo ďalej. Khawendil zhnusene pokrútil hlavou a stúpol si nad Orc-Thaurovu hlavu a zakričal s plných pľúc. „Orc- Thaur!!! Orcovia útočia na Estolad! Potrebujeme tvoju pomoc!"  
  
Orc-Thaur chvíľu búrlivo zápasil s okolitým terénom a vlastnými končatinami, ktorých sa zdalo byť trošku priveľa, než sa po elfovi pohotovo ohnal prvou vhodnou zbraňou na dosah- čo bol zhodou náhod padnutý konár s pár zelenými lístkami. Khawendil sa mu svižne vyhol. „Tak takto udatne bránia bojovníci Estoladu svoju ríšu...  
  
To už bolo na chudáka Orc-Thaura priveľa. Nedbal na to, že mu mastné a schlpené vlasy zakrývajú výhľad, na to, že je celý dolámaný a ubolený od večeného posluhovania sadistickému elfovi, jednoducho sa hodil na zem, chytil Khawendila za nohy a strhol ho na zem. Prekvapený elf sa z hlasných žuchnutím zviezol na zem. Orc-Thaur neotáľaľ a začal sa po ňom sápať. Zastavilo ho až nepríjemne špicaté koleno, ktoré pocítil v žalúdku. Začal sa zvíjať, ale nepomohlo mu to. Khawendil sa vzpriamil, oprášil si pekný zelený plášť, zdvihol zo zeme luk a šípy, ktoré stratil pri náhlom útoku a riekol:  
  
„Odchádzam, smrteľník. Stretneme sa pri západe slnka pri zelenom dube, tam kde sa zlieva Hithluina a Bruinen. Raňajky máš v pahrebe."  
  
„Počkaj, kam ideš?"  
  
Odpoveďou mu bol len tichý šelest zeleného lístia. Khawendil sa rozbehol tichým elfským klusom. Už si nemohol dovoliť stratiť ani minútu. Správa, ktorú mu za úsvitu priniesol drozd bola príliš znepokojivá. Gwirith sa vrátila. Sama. Zranená. A bez Vody, Čo Ju Nesie Nad Vodou. Lhachluin nevedel, či ju dokáže vyliečiť. Elitná skupina elfských lučištníkov, ktorá ju sprevádzala na ceste k Osamelej hore zmizla. Z mysle mu neschádzali slová, ktoré našli hobiti na tajomnom zvitku.  
  
„...temný putom bude spútaná  
  
ona, čo svetlo prináša  
  
Gwirith."  
  
Khawendil si nevedel vysvetliť, ako sa zvitok dostal do rúk orca, ktorý ďaleko od svojho územia celkom nečakane natrafil na dvoch odvážnych hobitov. Ich vysvetlenie sa mu zdalo veľmi nepravdepodobné.  
  
„Bol to dobrý ork," zanovito tvrdil Spoony. „Dal nám aj ochutnať zo svojej železnej zásoby."  
  
Na vážnych eflích tvárach sa zjavilo znechutenie. „A nebolo to zlé," pridal sa Knify. „Síce vravel, že sú tam len bylinky, ale malo to aspoň 50 stupňov."  
  
„Ktovie, čo sa vám prisnilo, maličkí, keď ste nazreli hlboko do džbánov v teple hobitského hostinca," zapochyboval vtedy Lhachluin.  
  
„Bol by išiel s nami, ale hanbil sa. Povedal: Zaneste to kráľovi elfov. Vám bude veriť skôr ako mne."  
  
„Asi sa zmýlil," dodal Knify neštastne.  
  
Khawendil nevedel čo si má o tom myslieť. Bežal stále rýchlejšie a preklínal nemotorného smrteľníka, kvôli ktorému nemohol byť so svojou sestrou.  
  
Orc-Thaur ešte hodnú chvíľu nadával smorom, ktorým sa nazdával, že videl zmiznúť toho kruťasa elfa. Aj začal zvažovať, že pobeží za ním, ale kým si to v hlave urovnal Khawendil už bez stopy zmizol. Tak Orc-Thaur nelenil a ľahol si znovu spať, ale ani to nebolo to pravé orechové, lebo zubaté ranné slnko nestačilo na zahriatie jeho dolámaného tela premočeného rosou. S  hundraním sa pozviechal na nohy, zabalil sa do plášťa a opierajúc sa o verný Gurth-muil sa dopracoval k pahrebe. Našiel v nej zapichnutých pár vyštrbených šípov, o ktoré sa opieral jeho cvičný luk a odkaz. „Keď Zručný- ako-Orc prestane ohrozovať svojimi šípmi tvrdé balvany namiesto cieľa, ušetrí si mnohé hodiny práce pri ich oprave. Raňajky behajúce po lese sa ho už obávajú." Orc-Thaur od srdca preklial všetkých elfov, čo ale vôbec nepomohlo jeho hladnému žalúdku, ani túžbe vidieť Khawendila napichnutého na jeho obojručák. „Veď ten arogantný stromolezec ešte oľutuje, že takto urazil bojovníka Estoladu! Uvidíme čo zmôže jeho luk a šípy proti môjmu Gurth-muilu v spravodlivom súboji!" hundral si naštvane, ako tak hľadal jahody v priľahlej húšti.  
  
Zrazu zostražitel. Jeho prsty sa pevne ovinuli okolo rukoväte meča. Bol si istý, že z druhej strany húštiny počul nejaké podozrivé pazvuky. Ustrnul na mieste, keď sa odrazu krovie odhrnulo a objavila sa zelená plazia hlava so špicatými ušami prežúvajúca jahody.  
  
(„Khawendil?" - to mi ušlo. Ospravedlňujem sa miláššškovi spoluautorovi.)  
  
„Pri Ilúvatarovi! Ork!" vykríkol Orc-Thaur a urobil divoký výpad svojim mečiskom.  
  
„Bodaj ťa! Človek!" zvrešťal ork, načo jeho hlava zmizla v húští.  
  
Orc-Thaur prekvapene zamrkal. Ešte sa mu nestalo, aby s ním jeho budúca orkská trofej konverzovala jazykom ľudí. No aj keby zrazu začala rečniť v elfštine, nijak to nezmení jej ďalší osud. Ten odporný elf ho toľko preháňal po lese, že by sa mu zišli nové topánočky z orkskej kože. „Odkedy sa orkovia schovávajú pred bojom ako vyľakané myši?"  
  
„Odkedy ľudské plemeno víta pocestných s mečom v ruke?" opätoval mu otázku chrapľavý hlas niekde z krovia. „Nechcem s človekom bojovať!"  
  
Orc-Thaur si v duchu zablahoželal, že na tento nekalý úskok nenaletel. „To je mi jasné. Najradšej by si ma dostal hneď a bez boja, ale taký ľahký úlovok ja nie som – ale pred chvíľou tu bežal jeden elf, ktorého by som ti odporučil, ork!"  
  
„Nechcem s nikým bojovať a nesúď ma len podľa môjho orkského zovňajšku, než spoznáš moje srdce. Nie je ti napríklad divné, že s človekom hovorím ľudskou rečou? Nie? Nemám pravdu?"  
  
Orc-Thaura pomaly začalo unavovať neustále náhodné pichanie mečom do húštia. „A teba, ork neprekvapuje, že tento meč je Gurth-muil, zbraň orkobijcu Orc-Thaura?"  
  
„Orc-Thaur! To aby som si dal pozor, keby som ho stretol sám v lese... do čerta! Oni ľudia vyzerajú všetci rovnako, nemám pravdu?"  
  
„Ja to tak nevnímam," prehovoril Orc-Thaur znudený z toľkých rečí. Už si začínal pripadať ako hobit. „A teraz mi ešte raz vysvetli prečo by som sa mal zriecť nových topánok v tvoj prospech."  
  
„Veľmi rád," ozval sa hlboký hlas tesne za ním a než sa stihol otočiť ucítil na hrdle chladný kov.  
  
„Pcha," vyprskol Orc-Thaur a čupol si na zem. Keď sa znova vzpriamil, z očí mu sršal nebezpečný plameň. Z tváre mu crčala krv. „Zaujímavé," prehodil Orc. „Teda takto sa vy ľudia holíte."  
  
Orc-Thaur sa zahnal Gurth-muilom. Ork sa sa mu bez námahy vyhol a pokračoval v konverzácii.  
  
„V diaľ odhadzujem svoj plášť  
  
bo v tvojich očiach videl som zášť"  
  
Orc-Thaur sa uhol pred zákerne vrhnutým pláštom a od zlosti začal vydávať bojový pokrik: „Večerááááááááááá."  
  
Orc zamrkal od prekvapenia a vytiahol z vrecka srnčie stehno.  
  
„slnce sa ešte nekloní k západu  
  
no ak na večeru máš náladu  
  
môžme si troška zahryznúť."  
  
„Ja si zahryznem," odvrkol Orc-Thaur a svižne mu vytrhol jedlo z ruky. Ork, mimochodom doma ho volali Carach- Brui (hlasné čeľuste, pretože stále rozprával) zosmutnel.  
  
„Potomok ľudských bedier," povedal vážne, „veríš mi teraz, že to s tebou myslím dobre?"  
  
„Ty si orc," odvetil Orc-Thaur s plnými ústami. „Orkovia nemyslia, ale zabíjajú."  
  
Carach-Brui znova priložil Orc-Thaurovi svoju dýku pod ohryzok. A potom rázne potiahol.  
  
„Aúúúúúúúúúúúúú, " zavyl Orc-Thaur. Potom sa zakuckal a začal sa dusiť srňacinou. Keď konečne lapil dych, vyčítavo pozrel na Orka. „Skoro si ma zabil."  
  
„Skoro. Tá jazvička ti to bude pripomínať."  
  
„Najprv prestrelené ucho, potom podrezané hrdlo. Že som nezostal doma," poľutoval sa Orc-Thaur.  
  
„Tvoje oči sú ako temné jazero zármutku. Tvoje vlasy sú ako smutné morské riasy. Tvoj nos je ako ostré bralo uprostred pustatiny. Nšo-či! Gwirith! Gwirith, či sa nepreberieš z tohto temného spánku? Či budem musieť zložiť další z efích nárekov? Dúfam, že ho Lhachluin nebude chcieť v trochejoch.  
  
„Khawendil, ty odporný sebec," riekla Gwirith tíško. 


End file.
